


［King北］爱欲横流

by aflyzzz



Category: King北 - Fandom, 穿越火线 | Cross Fire (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyzzz/pseuds/aflyzzz
Kudos: 1





	［King北］爱欲横流

野蛮生长。  
这就是路小北给孙奇的印象，那个不服输的男孩子，总是有种不切实际的自信，带着东拼西凑的战队从业余打到职业，做到了他也未必做得到的事。  
起先是足够漂亮耀眼，后来就真的移不开眼。  
孙奇知道自己栽了。

人的一生里会有很多过客，也有很多身不由己的事。这都是讲烂了的东西，实际上也确实正发生着。但总有人是独特的。  
孙奇总会看他。  
隔着包房玻璃看他，比赛一局末抬起头迅速瞄一眼，在台上描绘黑暗里他的轮廓，或是在台下看亮晶晶的他。  
后来离得更近了，甚至可以贴着额头看他，眼里真的有光哇，星星点点的，倒映着自己，含了少年人的心动。  
孙奇的世界空荡荡，除了游戏还有路小北。  
好像路小北更重要一点。

肖枫不知道这俩的弯弯绕绕，他很担心，那个气味冷冽的新来的男孩儿，真的很像当年的许蔚，永远向着第一，高傲且有些幼稚的执拗。但是肖枫足够了解路小北，那么欲擒故纵的激将法，他看得出来，小北想要King。  
路小北和肖枫，太像了。  
为了尽快磨合，King通宵练习，路小北也陪着讲解队员的习惯和战术。趁路小北给King热牛奶，肖枫难得严肃地问King：  
【真正的理由？】  
King沉思半晌，很认真的告诉他：  
【路小北在这儿。】

回家的路上，肖枫吊儿郎当地攥着罐儿啤酒嘬，突然想起自己那十一年。他现在还是骑着辆自行车，零件老了，吱呀吱呀的，也不知道是谁送给爸妈的，以当年的眼光看也挺难看的一自行车儿。肖枫骑着它哼着土里土气的歌儿驶在路上，就像轧过他们的青春。

【我们的青春也得继续去开  
往哪开往枯萎里开吗  
我们的理想也得继续去开  
往哪开往垃圾堆里开吗  
……】  
许蔚可能从来没信过他吧。  
但King是不一样的，肖枫看见两个男孩儿在晨光熹微中接吻，安静又缠绵。他站在门边的黑暗处，窗外已经懵懵发亮，微微的光穿过朦胧照过来，King眼里的依赖和驯服一清二楚。

会有不一样的结局吧。  
路小北比自己幸运，他拴住了一头真正的狼，也给自己找到了偶尔歇歇的安心。  
他们无疑都是强大的。

路小北在联盟出名，不仅仅是因为实力超绝，他实在是个攻心的好手，太能揣摩人的心思。生得也漂亮，尤其是那对狡黠的眼睛，即使算计人也是湿漉漉水润润的，倒像是场不自知的勾引。  
路小北是CT的宝贝。King没有引力那么好的待遇，但他得到了CT最宝贝的小宝贝。  
接吻是比表白早一步到来的。不知道是电脑散射的波还是清晨暧昧的空气指使的，路小北撞进了孙奇柔软心动的眼神里，然后就被拽住衣角吻了上来。  
孙奇意外是软软的。

《路小北的男朋友观察日记》  
【路小北PS：窝也是第一次谈恋爱来着】

1、“啊好奇怪，这种感觉是害羞吗”  
两人自在一个空间以后，气氛就变得奇怪又暧昧，谁也没提确定关系这事儿，但依旧给单身狗程浩造成了成吨的伤害。  
【我的北呀，儿大不由娘啊！！！】  
祥子感慨万千，啊，队里面就只有楚歌我仨单身狗啦。他老父亲般得看了眼楚歌。  
楚歌：？神经病

2、“孙奇的性癖有点……咳咳嗯”  
孙奇，首屈一指的行动派。终于在路小北手痊愈后不久，掐准发情的时机，把人带回了自己的公寓——谁爱柏拉图谁柏拉图，这种老牛拉车的进度King爷受够了。  
不服输的男孩子发起情来起也是不肯松口，孙奇的手伸进被子里，摸索到湿湿黏黏吐水的地方帮他撸，又不给个痛快。两条赤条条汗津津的躯体熨帖磨蹭在一起，濒临脱水的男孩子被逼疯答应了，然后就被贯穿，哑着嗓子被按在松软的床里挺进去，被操到完全标记，间接性的高潮让发情期柔软的Omega不断颤抖，激得完全性起的Alpha含混不清调笑“让不让干嗯？”，一边嘬弄着Omega后颈敏感的腺体。灼烫的东西塞在里面好几天，上厕所也不出来，操他最敏感的宫口，逼得路小北哭叫，服从Alpha所有的温柔虐待和占有，也不知道那木头是哪里学的手段。  
大概是Alpha的劣根性？非要Omega完全屈服了才肯给予？又或是孙奇奇奇怪怪的性癖？就是很喜欢……咳咳嗯

3、“Alpha发起情来都是不听话的混蛋”  
时间是2021年赢了世界赛以后。

要尿出来了，路小北睡眼朦胧的蹬蹬腿，膀胱的尿意搞得他痒痒的，可是太累了，不想去。  
要是睡着的话，大脑会不会忽略尿意？  
路小北天真无聊地想着。  
渐渐地他觉得不对劲，有点什么东西在从里面溢出来，渐渐湿润他的甬道。他开始流汗，发热，整个人裹在突如其来的潮湿里小口喘息，两腿无力地蹭动着床单给自己疏解，略长的头发汗湿黏在一起，让他看起来像是个初次发情的幼兽。  
孙奇呢？路小北艰难地翻过身。  
我操这个男的为什么还能这么淡定？  
孙奇裸着上半身撑着床盯了他一会儿，像是锁定了猎物的顶级捕食动物一般。  
太骚了。  
【啊上，上厕所】  
【这样就不行了吗？】  
孙奇给路小北扶着鸟儿，搓弄两下就尿出来了，完毕还抖了抖。尔后路小北就被推到洗手台上接吻，底下被沾着膏体挖进去。熟知自己男朋友肮脏性癖的路小北呜呜咽咽得挺起来给人家玩儿，反正甩也甩脱不掉。

孙奇覆在路小北身上，虚搂着他的脖子讲悄悄话，内容其实很没意思，间或很喜欢地亲一亲闻一闻。路小北很喜欢这样，耳朵痒乎乎也没躲，凑在孙奇嘴边安逸得很，实在太痒就揪他短乎乎的寸毛。  
孙奇此时温柔得紧，安抚着怀里的人，别闹，一会儿有你受的。  
春潮来了。  
路小北看了孙奇一会儿，挺起腰亲吻他英俊的眉眼。

孙奇这才解开路小北的睡衣，慢条斯理的，两人汗津津的躯体贴合到一起，孙奇小声嘟囔着千万别着凉。  
啧，好烦，孙奇个事儿妈。

孙奇把自己嵌到路小北两腿中间，仿佛在慢条斯理地侵占他，发育得很好的玩意儿戳在路小北腿心，烫得痒痒的。发情的Omega脑袋迷糊起来已经顾不得许多了，路小北清楚明白地记得那是深入骨髓的快乐爽烈，温柔且强硬得，塞满得，疼爱地碾动着自己最敏感的口处，又挺进去，占有性质地操爽了，就舒服地内射进去，逼得他丢脸地哭叫，只能舔着孙奇的喉结求着给个痛快。那里永远违背他的意愿，黏呼呼地分泌湿滑的液体伺候Alpha，又热又紧得把孙奇的精液吮出来。

路小北底下那张嘴永远比他上面那张嘴要可爱，让人舒服。孙奇掰开男孩子的腿进得越深，身下永远的宿敌和爱人不知道自己哭了，眼角绯红带泪，懵懵地张着嘴呼吸，殷红的唇上还沾了些白色液体，突然路小北痛苦地嘤咛了一声——床上坏心眼儿的孙奇突然顶了一下，路小北猛地挺起腰抱住孙奇，姿势更棒了，挺起来进得更深，从里到外都能沾上孙奇精液腥涩的味道，要是Alpha能忍得住，还可以抽出来射到路小北湿漉漉的头发上，流到他嘴角让他舔掉。  
孙奇愉悦地低声笑了出来，路小北敏感得很，不知道是不是之前无法走路的原因，下身不像别的男孩子，居然是软绵绵的，怎么玩儿都可以，弄得Alpha满足又贪心。  
要是腿交的话会不会别有一番滋味？小北没他那么体力好，就求着他腿交，殊不知被推进床最里面弄，抵在角落里毫无退路。娇嫩的皮肤怎么也不如内里高热，只能被不知足的Alpha压着腿干进去疼，路小北攥着窗帘的一角哭得淅淅沥沥，太欺负人了，他整个人都抖了起来，身上的Alpha跟他在一起永远不会知满足，只会挺着精壮有力的腰要把他搞到满。  
【不了】  
【不弄了】  
路小北求他，他已经不在乎自己是不是在求饶在服软在妥协，他只想身上的Alpha给个痛快。那人的寸头太性感了，平时看着冷硬，搞上床简直就是杀器，做到兴起抓在手里全是汗珠，硬硬得刺激手心性感得紧。路小北主动挪了下腿，环到腰上贴的更紧，发出了满足的叹息。  
孙奇忍不住低喘一声，脸上的汗越来越多。  
他加紧干了几下，舒舒服服地喷进最里面，底下半软的玩意儿不肯出去，在里面泡着搅弄。  
清晨的爱欲和朦胧雾气都达到顶峰，但是都隔到房门里面，呜呜咽咽的呻吟和低喘也传不到外面，那爱欲在屋内流淌，营造最美妙的氛围和时光。  
相爱的人缠绵在一起，像亘古至今所有的爱侣那样。

4、“孙奇在的话我也可以歇一下”  
“奇怪我现在也会下意识寻找孙奇了”


End file.
